


Privacy

by Her Majesty The Bomb (TargaryenPug)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Short, Short One Shot, post 8x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargaryenPug/pseuds/Her%20Majesty%20The%20Bomb





	Privacy

At the next morning, everyone woke up tired, a lot of people where dead.

Dany had been dragging Jorah since the night, he was heavier than she could remember, Drogon was behind her, walking rather than flying.

She had almost been certain that she was going to die and right now she couldn't tell if it was a good thing she didn't, as soon as she reached the gates she could feel the stares of the northerners on her, it tired her.

 

A couple of unsullied ran towards her as soon as they saw her near the castle's doors.

 

 _-Do you need help your grace?-_  asked one of these men.

 _-There is no need, I almost reach the inside, where's Greyworm is he...?-_  she couldn't stand it if she lost more people, not like this.

_-Alive but wounded, let us move the Andal, your grace-_

Two men lifted Jorah's body and let her release him from her hands, she decided to go straight to her chaimber, she was tired and she wanted to mourn in peace.

She sat in a chair right in front of the bed they had given her when she first arrived.

 

She had left explicit orders not to be disturbed, she wasn't going to tell her men or the stark men that she wanted a good place to cry in silence where no one could see or hear her.

 

So she removed her cloak and proceded to do just that, suddenly she heard a voice singing, it was outside her room, eventually the song grew in volume until it was infront of her room and someone opened a door, Dany was rather furious.

-I Said I wished to not be disturbed!- she yelled.

-Sorry, I didn't get the message!- she saw a red haired man, one of Jon's companions for what she could remember, she had saved him along with others during the excursion beyond the wall, he was also there with Jon almost everywhere...she couldn't quite remember his name...Tormund!

-No, I am sorry, I should have told you too, I didn't mean to snap-

-I understand- said the ginger haired man.

 

Dany reached the glass that was lying right beside her and took a slight sip.

 

-You look like you could use a drink-

-That wouldn't be bad-

Tormund grabbed the Horn that was hanging from his tunic and gave it to her, while Dany observed with care the content of said horn.

-This isn't wine...-

-No, Snow hair, it's even better, try it, it might lift your spirits-

-Your grace...or Dany, my name is not Snow hair..-

she took a sip, it was stronger than anything she had tasted before, she choked a little before passing it up.

-It's...strong-

-Ha! it's stronger than the spiced wine you southerners like to drink, that is for sure; sorry about the name, I don't quite know all the customs of the kneelers...kings, queens, lords, castles, it all sounds rather unnecessary if you ask me-

She smiled a little bit, she wasn't certain why this man was treating with her, she was under the impression that he fancied Ser Brienne of Tarth, and she wasn't that far from here, this man would be much closer to Jon's friends if anything than with her, so, why was he here?

-You would have liked my husband, he too believed that Castles and Lordships where unnecessary, I think I believe him sometimes, he used to say "A King doesn't need an iron chair, just a horse between his legs"-

-Sounds like a wise man-

-He was-

He took a sip and then gave back the horn to Daenerys so she could take a sip.

-So, what are you doing here, queen of the southerners-

-I came to mourn, and to be a little alone...I...Last night I almost died, it wouldn't be the first time but I was certain this was my moment to go, I grabbed a sword and did my best so I would, at least, die fighting, but I lost a friend of mine, perhaps my only true friend in this frozen hole and I wanted to reflect a little bit.

-We all almost die, we all lost someone, but being here alone doesn't really help anyone, at least come to drink with the rest of us...you look like you could really use a drink-

-Thank you- she said.

-Perhaps you have more friends than you realize...Queen Snow hair-.


End file.
